


You Killed My Father, Prepare To Die.

by thinmintss



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Suicide, Tears, Yikes..., don't cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinmintss/pseuds/thinmintss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short talks for long thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Killed My Father, Prepare To Die.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors!! Just comment if anything doesn't make sense because of improper wording.

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die" he said. At only 14 when his father died, he was destined for revenge. It's the only thoughts that went through his mind, day in and day out. He looked at himself in the mirror and repeated the line. Suicide had taken his father and it was slowly swallowing him. He'd always wanted revenge, not on this all powerful force, but on himself. He believed that it was his fault his father died. His fault the family was falling apart. His fault his mother worked three jobs just to pay rent. He blamed himself for all the bad that had come to his family. Clutching the hilt of his fathers sword, he prepared for his last moments. But then, he felt something unusual. Weaved into the intricate design was now a latch he hadn't noticed before, strange because he had studied this sword for hours on end after his father's death. When he pulled the latch it opened to a small compartment. Inside was a note.  
 _My Son,  
I'm so terribly sorry to do this to you. I can't take it anymore, the pain of this world. I don't want to leave you, beautiful boy, but everything is telling me to do so. I have placed this note somewhere so you can only find it if you need it. I hope you never have to read this. But if you do, take this as a sign. Don't do it. You're so loved. By so many people. I love you.  
Stay safe, my boy._  
Tears in his eyes, he read over and over again, until the words started to blur. He had to respect his fathers dying wish, to stay alive.  
 _And so he did_.


End file.
